


A Summer Wedding

by TheRussianKat



Series: A Memory of Golden Curls [4]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 02:40:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2092551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRussianKat/pseuds/TheRussianKat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is the day of Enjolras and Grantaire's wedding, the weather is perfect, Enjolras is waiting and Grantaire can almost feel the ground threatening to crumble beneath his feet</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Summer Wedding

The grass bristled beneath his feet as he approached Enjolras, the suns intense hum having dried the earth leaving a heavy musk in the air. Grantaire could feel his skin tightening over his joints as the heat seeped through him though his heart remained cool, numb, empty.

“Today is our wedding day,” he began eyes trained on Enjolras’s marble skin and loose golden curls “and I still can’t quite believe you said yes to a fool like me,” he gave a rough laugh which caught in his throat “You were always the best of us and I would spend my whole life proving that I was worthy of your attention, your affection, your approval but mostly of you. You helped and inspired all of us; you got Jehan to believe in who xe was, I know you got Combeferre to stick at it through medical school, you helped Feuilly start his own business and without you god knows where Marius would be now.”

A light trickle of laughter filled the air as Grantaire threw his friends a tight smile.

“And me? Well, I just believed in you. And you never disappointed me, not once, at least not until now. Because I just really need to have you here right now and you’re not. Not really. And there’s nothing I can do about that, and that,” he choked on his words, “that’s not really fair Apollo.”

He didn’t stop the tears which began to track down his face “I want to blame someone; myself for letting you go out on your own, the bartender who didn’t stop serving drinks to the assho – no,” he slammed his fist on the podium letting the rage course through him, “I am angry. But that’s not going to bring you back.”

“I can’t bring you back. There’s nothing I can do. So for now I’ll settle for missing you, and saying I love you and that, I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be part of a series! Stay tuned for the prequel


End file.
